


Unknown name atm

by Applepiepony123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepiepony123/pseuds/Applepiepony123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a complete work in progress and my first fanfiction! Please comment! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unknown name atm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work in progress and my first fanfiction! Please comment! :D

Chapter 1: Dean

Sam and Dean were on another hunt. All of this angel business was seriously messing with Dean's head and he just wanted to take a drive, "Where are you going?" asks Sam as Dean grabbed his keys.   
"Out for a drive, do you want something from the store?"   
"I could go for some beer, we ran out today."

Dean grunts and walks out the door to their cheap motel room. Baby was sitting right in front of the room so he didn't have to walk far from the door. He opens up the car and sighs as he slides into his seat, firing up the '67 Chevy Impala that he inherited from his late father. Pulling out of the parking lot, he looked over and say Castiel in his passenger seat, "Jesus Cas! How about some warning next time you just pop up somewhere?"

Cas looks at Dean, "Sorry, I'm used to angels knowing that I'm coming, it's an angel thing I guess..."

Dean notices that Cas looks a little upset about it, "Look, it's fine. Just next time send a little message in my brain or something, you can do that right? Good."

"Where are you going, Dean?" Cas looks at Dean with a quizzical expression.

"I'm going for a drive and picking up beer for Sam. I need whiskey anyway."

"Alcohol won't solve your problems, Dean. I suggest a different outlet. Many people consider knitting or scrap booking!"

Dean stops the car in the middle of street and looks at Cas, "Do I LOOK like I want to take up knitting? Do I look like I want to grow a pair of ovaries? Dude that shit ain't for me, too girly. Don't even get me started on scrap booking! Besides, I'm too young for that shit. Not to mention the whole hunting thing I do."

"I'm sorry, I was trying to be helpful," Cas looks so upset that Dean had lashed out at him.

"Look Cas, I get that you're trying to be helpful. I do. But I can't have you suggesting me to do crazy things rather than drink," Dean continues driving down the street looking for the nearest highway sign, "So how are things going out in angel land? Or the lack thereof."  
  
Cas' brow furrows, "It's going okay, I guess. Still haven't found the portal to Heaven. Most of my brothers and sisters have been eradicated in the honor of my name. So in all, it's going horrible."

Dean instantly feels bad, hearing the pain in the angel's voice, "Hey, you'll figure it out, I believe in you. If you ever need some Winchester help, just call on us and you'll be fine."

Cas smiles, "Thanks, Dean. I appreciate it."

Dean looks at the angel and is suddenly star struck, how had he not noticed the angel's beauty before? Castiel's sky blue eyes shined as they passed under a street light. Dean tears his eyes away and realizes that he missed his exit, "Shit... well looks like going for a drive is out the window, do you want to go grab a bite to eat, Cas?"

Castiel looks at Dean, "I don't eat, Dean."

"But I do, and you can eat, you just don't need to."  
  
"You're right. Okay let's go eat."

Dean drives down the road to look for the nearest diner. When he's found one, he downshifts and his hand brushes against Castiel's hand, sending electricity across his fingertips. He ignore this and parks in the parking lot. Dean gets out of the Impala and walks toward the Diner when Castiel stops him.

"Dean, wait."

Dean turns around and looks at the angel, "What?"

Castiel shuffles his feet and looks down, "Nothing, never mind. It was stupid."

Dean walks up to Cas so that they are inches apart, "No, tell me," he says huskily.

"It was nothing, as I said," he says as he walks around Dean.

Dean stands there for a second, the scent of Cas still in the air. Why did he smell so good to Dean? Dean didn't care, he turns around and walks toward the diner, "I'm starving," he says.

They walk into the diner and sit down, looking at the menu. Dean doesn't really need to look over the menu, he already knows what he wants. As does the angel. Dean always gets black coffee, a double cheeseburger with bacon, fries, and a side of pie for dessert. Always apple pie. Dean only stares at his menu because he knows that he would only be able to stare at the angel and think about how beautiful he was. An awkward silence begins to cover the pair and Dean grasps at different topics to talk about. Finally he Castiel breaks the silence, "So what is it that you and Sam are hunting, Dean?"

Dean is forced to gaze into the angel's impenetrable blue stare, "Uh... we're hunting a vampire, I think. Sammy thinks that it's a Djinn. We aren't one hundred percent on it."

"Well would you like my help on the matter? I believe that I could be of use to the both of you," Castiel looks into Dean's eyes, studying him.

Dean is the first to break the eye contact due to the waitress walking up to the table, "What can I get for you boys?" the waitress asks.

"I'll have some coffee, a double cheeseburger, medium well, with bacon, fries, and some apple pie on the side, please."

The waitress hurridly jots down Dean's order and looks at Castiel, "What can I get for you, Sug?"

"I'll just have some water, thanks


End file.
